Twisted Illusion
by Sanemi
Summary: Ignores DH ending. Auror Harry was working on a case, when a curse sends Harry into darkness. When he wakes, he finds himself in the arms of a naked Draco Malfoy.
1. The Hand of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

**Prologue: The Hand of Fate**

Sitting at the desk, piles of paperwork scattered around him, Harry wrote by candle light about the case he was currently working on. In the next room over yelling could be heard and the young Auror cringed as something broke hitting the adjacent wall. He had almost forgotten that he was currently hiding in the crappiest wizarding hotel England had to offer. The person he'd been trailing for days had been a Death Eater, but since the fall of Voldemort those loyal to him scattered trying to escape the Aurors, but the Boy-Who-Lived had yet to let anyone get away. Concentrating at the task at hand the boy finished the report that lay in front of him, signed his name and sent the brown Ministry owl to deliver it out into the starry sky. Seeing the owl fly out into the dark made Harry long for his devoted and loyal white companion who had perished on his seventh birthday.

There wasn't a chance to think on it for very long as a sudden sound behind him, coming from the hallway turned him towards the door. Before Harry could even draw his wand the door burst open and the Death Eater he'd been tracking stood there his wand drawn at the boy. Seeing the dark haired man's mouth move in a wordless spell was cut short as he was surrounding in a blinding light before everything when dark.

Harry woke gradually. The first thing he noticed was that the room was filled with a light so bright that it could only be the sun shining through the windows. Next was the pain that seemed to have crept into every bone and muscle in his body, telling him that at least he was alive. Finally the last thing he noticed was that there was a warm body curled up with him and an arm wrapped around his waist. Since the boy couldn't find his wand he settled for cracking one of his eyes to see who it was.

The green eyes boy was surprised to find a blonde haired angel sleeping peacefully next to him. Bolting upright, startled to find Draco Malfoy possessively hold him was not what he remembered doing last. In fact, the two of them had only just started a friendship after years of hating each other the years they spent at school. The sudden movement seemed to have woken the other and he turned giving Harry a good view of what was under the covers. Nothing but two naked bodies.


	2. Searching for Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

**Chapter One: Searching For Answers**

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing naked in my bed?" Harry demanded.

"That's Malfoy-Potter to you. As for what I'm doing, it should be obvious, I'm trying to sleep, which you should be doing before the kids wake us," Draco said opening a silvery-blue eye to look over his shoulder at the dark haired boy.

It took him a minute to digest exactly what Draco said before figuring out what he was implying. "We're married? And we have kids?"

The blonde rolled back towards him, both eyes open now. "That's right. Did you forget overnight?"

"I don't think I ever knew. The last thing I remember is being hit with a spell a Death Eater cast at me."

Draco sat up, his eyes filled with concern. "Perhaps we should take you to St. Mungo's and have you looked at."

Not trusting himself to speak Harry just nodded his approval and turned away quickly as he saw Draco's pale, although surprisingly cute, butt as he slide out of bed. Harry could feel the heat rising to his face and all his senses told him that the other was staring at him intently.

"Do you have a fever?" Draco asked, about to lean over the bed.

Shaking his head while closing his eyes, the other seemed to get what Harry had been thinking. "Oh…right." Draco paused. "I'll get ready first. Your clothes are on the left side of the closet and the left side of the dresser you'll find your socks and boxers. While you get ready I'll get the kids dressed."

Several minutes passed as shuffling and rustling sounds could be heard throughout the room before Harry heard the sound of the bedroom door being closed. It was at that moment that he took the opportunity to look around and memorize his surroundings. The bed sheets were a silky silver color while the comforter was a green that matched Harry's eyes perfectly. The floor was a black marble covered with white rugs for warmth. The curtains were green and black and looked like if they were closed they wouldn't let in a lot of light. Finally after finding and picking up his wand from the end table he braved getting out of bed and crossed to the closet. Selecting a deep red shirt and black pants he pulled them on and raided the sock drawer before finally pulling on black shoes that looked like they could have been his. Fully dressed he made his way over to the door but caught his reflection in a mirror noticing that his hair was longer and no longer untidy. Finding a small black rubber band he pulled his hair back and out of the way.

Upon leaving the room he saw more evidence of Draco's touches in the hallway where green overpowered anything red. Not sure where to go he merely followed the sound of voices to the left slowly making his way down the hall. After a few minutes of quickly examining the things down the walkway he came upon Draco and two small children in the kitchen. They both had the Malfoy hair, but when they looked at him he could see their green eyes. The young girl flung herself from the chair she was sitting in and raced towards Harry, only to be scooped up by Draco which caused her to start giggling.

"Now Lily, what did I tell you? Daddy isn't feeling well today, so you shouldn't touch him in case you get sick," Draco said, holding her tightly.

"Sorry papa," Lily said, pouting.

"Now do you remember where St. Mungo's is or do I need to take you?" Draco asked now looking at him.

"I remember that."

Nodding his head Draco went to take the boy's hand before the three of them disappeared in a flash of light with Harry close behind them. The four of them entered the building and Draco settled the children in with a nurse before the two of them approached the counter.

"Good morning Minister and Auror Malfoy-Potter. What can I do for you today?" The witch asked them pleasantly.

"Harry seems to be suffering from an unknown spell. He can't remember quite a bit," Draco stated, looking at the boy in question to see one of his eyebrow's raised.

"All right. Please fill out these forms. The doctor will be with you shortly," the witch said, passing them a clipboard and a quill with enchanted ink.

After accepting them the couple moved to sit down. The first thing Draco did was fill in the name space followed by the date.

"You've got the date wrong. It's off by five years," Harry pointed out.

The blonde looked at his husband. "Trust me, the date is right." Draco picked up a newspaper and handed it to Harry.

Staring at the paper Harry couldn't believe it. He'd been sent five years into the future, his future. No wonder he hadn't known that the blonde was now the Minister, or couldn't remember the children or even marrying the angel to his left. Draco's voice brought him out of his shocked state.

"Are you in pain?" Draco asked, reading of the paper.

Harry could only nod, which caused the blonde's face to grow more concerned.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. But my head hurts the worst." Subconsciously Harry's hand went to his forehead to rub at the scar there.

"When did it start?"

"This morning, when I woke up."

"Last thing you remember before you woke?"

"I was pursuing a Death Eater named Avis Newsome staying at the Enchanted Sword when he burst into the room, hitting me with a spell and I passed out after that."

A scratching sound told Harry that the other was writing all this down. Then Draco stood and walked to hand over the clipboard to the witch. After he sat back down it only took the doctor ten minutes before seeing them.

"Drink this Auror Malfoy-Potter," the doctor said, handing him a potion.

From previous accidents he knew it was a pain reliever and he eagerly took it drinking it down. It only took a few minutes before it worked, making all the pain disappear except for the pounding of his head, which only slightly lessened. Still it was better than everything hurting. After that they moved to a private examination room where the doctor preformed all of the usual test before starting on finding out the spell it could have been. Finally the doctor seemed satisfied with the results.

"It seems like you've been hit by a mind swapping spell. It was probably intended to switch your mind with his but it merely switched yours through time. It will take a while to come up with the reversal spell or potion, so I'm afraid you're stuck here for a while at least."


	3. Spiraling Sorrows

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

**Chapter Two: Spiraling Sorrows**

After collecting the children they left the hospital with several pain relieving potions in hand. They stood outside not quite sure what to do next. Finally Draco turned to Harry pulling the hair tie from his ponytail to use in his own long blonde locks. While he smiled down at the children he spoke to Harry.

"Perhaps you should take Lily and Lucian to Mrs. Weasley. She can watch them while you and your friends talk about the things you'll need to know,"Draco said, looking at Harry.

"All right. Where am I going to stay tonight?" Harry asked, turning his eyes away from Draco's intent ones.

"I'll come pick the three of you up when I'm done with work today. Even if you don't feel comfortable sleeping with me we can still share a bed."

Harry nodded, thinking that there was no way he was going to sleep naked again. After all, in his mind he wasn't even married to Malfoy, but yet to him they had been married for four or so years so he was willing to compromise. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt two small hands sliding into his. Looking down he saw the two smiling faces staring up at him lovingly. Being unable to resist their innocent looks he returned their smiles and he thought he heard a small laugh from the man who had given them most of their features. Shifting his gaze towards him, Harry saw a smile had made its way onto his perfect lips. It was the first time Harry had ever seen him smile at him.

"What?" Draco asked, when he noticed Harry staring.

"Nothing. I just have never seen you smile before. You always used to smirk," Harry admitted.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to smile for you more often," Draco said, smiling again.

Then in a flash he was gone and Harry followed his lead, clutching the children's hands tightly. Even if he couldn't remember them he still felt close to them somehow, they were his own flesh and blood, no matter what time frame they were in. As soon as the Burrow was in sight the twins let go of his hands and took off running. The door to the kitchen opened and out stepped the plump red haired woman the boy had come to think of as a second mother. She scooped up the children and gave them a big squeeze before setting them down and shooing them inside. At that point Harry had reached them and she grabbed him in a big hug as well.

"Draco owled me. He told me the situation. Ron and Hermione will be here soon. Come in for some coffee dear," Molly said, making the boy smile.

She nor the house had changed since he'd been here five years ago. Sitting down at the long table that sat the entire Weasley family a coffee mug was placed in front of him while the woman bustled around the kitchen preparing food. After finishing his first cup and declined food twice the door opened to reveal that two of his best friends had appeared. As they both also declined food and coffee the trio moved into the living room so Molly could feed Lily and Lucian.

"So you don't remember the last five years?" Ron asked.

"It's not that I don't remember, it's more like I never had those memories to begin with," Harry shook his head.

"Then you don't remember falling in love with Draco, marrying him, being pregnant, nothing?" Ron persisted.

"No Ron, I remember nothing, as I already stated," Harry sighed, rubbing at his scar.

Hermione had been quiet this whole time, carefully watching her friend. When she saw his movement she didn't comment but made a mental note to talk to Draco about it.

"There's something you should know Harry. It concerns the Death Eater you said you last remember seeing," Hermione started. At Harry's curious gaze she continued, "You were unconscious for three weeks after. We thought you would never wake up again. When you did wake you said that you couldn't remember anything, just something about someone holding your hand."

Harry let his anger grow standing so that he could pace. "Damn that bastard Avis. Where is he? I'm going to make him change me back, then I'm going to kill him."

"Avis is already dead. The Dementors gave him the Kiss the night you were hospitalized," Hermione explained calmly.

She recognized his restless behavior that she had seen five years ago. Every time she thought about that dark time in Harry's life it brought chills to her skin. Yes, she would definitely have to speak with Draco. Her heart couldn't take it if she had to see him like that again. Passed out in the snow from too much alcohol. His skin blue and cold to the touch, his breathing so slow as he died in the white flakes. If he hadn't been that Arthur had stumbled upon him on his way to the Ministry he truly would have died. It was then that the girl had made him swear that he would never do that again and the Unbreakable Vow she forced him to take. Hermione had slapped him and said that if he wanted to die so much he should have let Voldemort kill him. For a while that seemed to have worked, but then Harry suddenly started carelessly throwing everything into work. He was gone for long periods at a time, even making sure he worked during the holidays as well. It almost seemed like he had been running from something, perhaps he was, but he never spoke about it.

Then finally he had been comatose for three weeks and when he woke it seemed like he was a completely different person. She didn't have the heart to yell at him when he looked happier than he had in a long time. Later she found that Draco had made the change in him, for the blonde had admitted his feelings for the Golden Boy. The whole experience had changed all of them for the better, and Harry had cut back on his Auror work. Then shortly after they started dating the two got married and Hermione didn't have to worry about him anymore.

Glancing over at Ron, who was telling Harry about the Quidditch matches he had missed, she could tell that her husband didn't see the change in Harry. Not wanting to worry him she did her best to pretend to be happy. Harry and the others had lunch and they were in the middle of dinner when Arthur and Draco showed up. Catching the blonde's eyes hers told him all he needed to know. Two sets of eyes looked at Harry who was forcing a smile as Arthur asked him about a muggle device. Those silvery-blue eyes once again met Hermione's and he nodded his head realizing what had her so concerned.


	4. Getting Accustomed to the Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

**Chapter Three: Getting Accustomed to the Ways**

At dinner Draco sat as close to Harry as possible making sure to touch him as well, even if they were brief brushes of their shoulders. Everyone seemed to be happy and laughing at the table, yet a few of them had put up a façade, pretending for the sake of the others. It was time for the Malfoy-Potter family to leave when both children started to droop in their seats. With the kids cuddled against the warm chests of their fathers the family disappeared with Draco holding onto Harry's shoulder.

After tucking the children into their beds Harry flopped into the black leather couch with a sigh. Draco sat down beside him, and there was no hesitation as the blonde's head was suddenly resting in the other's lap. Slight surprise went through his body but then it seemed to relax on its own and the boy soon found his hand automatically drawn to the locks that were spread out across his legs. Long darkened finger pulled out the offending hair tie so they could caress the soft silkiness. Hearing a small sigh from his 'husband' Harry knew that the other enjoyed the attention. If he were honest with himself he had always wondered if the pale strands were as soft as they looked. They were.

The only difference was that Draco's skin was not as cold as he had previously pictured. In school Harry had an image that the boy was made out of could beautiful marble. Yet Draco's skin was warm to the touch and it seemed to grow warmer under Harry's administrations. The boy in question abruptly sat up startling Harry for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Sorry, but I won't be able to stay like this much longer. I think that I am going to go take a bath and then go to bed," Draco paused hesitantly, "You can still sleep with me, I will be wearing something so you won't have to worry about that." The boy stood at this point. "Feel free to look around, but do try to not wake the twins." And with that he was gone.

Harry only sat there for a few minute before taking up the other's permission to search the house. First he looked at the pictures that lined the mantle. All of them seemed to be of the happy family Harry had only seen glimpses of today. There was one of the just the two of them, both in very elegant robes and seemingly glowing with happiness. No longer able to look at his own happy face staring back at him he quickly fled the room. Retreating into the first door he came across he realized it was a huge library with two desks, two comfortable chairs and a plush loveseat.

Thinking that both the chairs and the loveseat were too lonely looking he wandered towards the desks. He quickly figured out which one was his as there was a picture of his parents smiling up at him. Pulling out the chair he sat down and examined the contents of the drawers. It didn't seem like he'd been working on anything at the moment but Harry did take advantage of many books and pulled several from the shelves to look through.

It didn't seem as much time had passed when he heard the door open to reveal Draco in a black robe. After watching Harry look through the books for a moment he finally came closer and picked one of the books scattered everywhere. Setting the book back down the blonde sat at the desk across from his.

"It seems no matter what time you may be in you always research the same. I would often wake up to find you gone from bead and you'd been in here just like this," Draco said, motioning to all the stuff piled around.

The boy who lived gave him a weak smile before bowing his head back into his work only glancing at the clock to see the time. Eight hours had passed and it was now six in the morning. His stomach chose that exact time to growl loudly and Harry didn't show the annoyed look when Draco laughed.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast," Draco said standing.

"You can cook? Muggle style?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Yes I can," Draco said indignant.

"Is it edible, or should I be scared?"

"I'll have you know that I had a great teacher," Draco said trying not to pout.

"Who? Some pure blood witch who doesn't know a spatula from an egg beater?" Harry asked, laughing now. The image of Draco in a pink frilly apron covered in flour trying to cook was just too funny of a picture not to laugh.

"In fact, you taught me," a smug smile had appeared on the blonde's face.

Upon hearing that Harry stopped laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Why would I lie?" Draco huffed with his arms now crossed.

"And you can actually eat it without getting sick?" Surprise was written all over Harry's face.

"Why don't you try it and find out," dared Draco.

"All right. If it doesn't taste good you have to swear never to cook again for as long as you live."

"Deal," And with that the blonde was out the door with a flourish even Lockhart would have been proud of. If he remembered who he was, that is. Harry shook his head and stood, stretching out his aching body and just as he was about to move a loud crack sounded through the study. Drawing his wand he found himself staring down at Kreacher the Black House Elf. Obviously the elf had come to clean up Harry's book piles.

"Only the ones on the floor please, Kreacher," Harry said pointing to them.

"Kreacher knows. Is same as always," the old elf said as he began to put the books away.

Trusting the elf to do as he asked Harry left the room and followed his memory to the kitchen. There he saw Draco in a green apron scrambling some eggs, while frying some bacon in the next pan over. As toast popped out of the toaster the blonde scrapped the eggs onto two plates followed closely by the bacon. Placing both plates and then two glasses of orange juice on the pre-set placemats with silverware, Draco then put the butter dish down between them.

Harry sat down on the island barstool as he stared at the food for a moment. Noticing that Draco was watching him, probably waiting for him to take a bite first. Lifting a forkful of eggs he took a small bite and chewed it carefully before swallowing, deciding that they tasted good he moved onto the bacon, which he ate thoughtfully. Turning his eyes to Draco's expectant ones he spoke.

"Not bad, for someone who's probably only cooked the last five years of his life," Harry said.

Draco sent him an arrogant smirk before starting in on his own food. They sat together in silence while they finished their meal. Finally when they were both done the blonde took their plates and placed them in the sink. Turning toward Harry he took the cups from him repeating his earlier action.

"So I have to work today. Shall I leave Lucian and Lily with Mrs. Weasley while you do research and they can stay with us tomorrow while I'm off?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can take care of them by myself yet."

"No need to apologize. In your mind you're not sure what to do, but trust me, if you listen to what your heart tells you then you won't fail. Well if I expect to make it to work on time I'd better get moving. Can you at least make the kids some oatmeal and milk?" Draco asked, not used to taking care of the children by him.

Harry nodded and started the search for the materials need in order to make the food. Just as the oatmeal was done and dished out Harry poured milk into the sippy cups he had found near the normal glasses at the same time the children stampeded into the room. The two of them climbed into the chairs the men had sat in earlier talking about a game they wanted for their birthday. After setting the food in front of them he turned to do the dishes, just to keep himself occupied while keeping an eye on them.

Finally about twenty minutes later a newly washed Draco entered the room, his black slacks accenting his butt and legs nicely while his green dress shirt looked nice with his wet blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail making him look very professional. Harry caught himself staring, quickly adverted his eyes and prayed the object of his sudden lust hadn't noticed. Turning his eyes back towards the trio Harry saw that today was not his lucky day. The blonde smirked at him, letting him know that he had seen the lust in the green eyes. Fleeing the kitchen as swiftly as possible was not fast enough for Harry's liking.

Deciding that the study was the best place to hide he stayed there buried in research he'd started until he was sure they were gone. At noon Harry got up to stretch and realized that now was the perfect time to shower. Retracing his steps from the other day he made his way back to the master bedroom. Grabbing clean clothes from the closet he stepped into the bathroom. The room took him by surprise for it was even more elegant and luxurious than the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts.

The white marble spa tub was big enough to fit four or five people and it matched the extremely large shower. Green porcelain sinks rose above the counter while the silver hardware gleamed in the lighting. The black marble floor flowed from the bedroom into the bathroom only to be interrupted by a mosaic tile of a black panther with a large green dragon curled protectively around it. Unable to see the significance in the design his eyes moved to the stained glass windows. One was a giant replica of the Malfoy crest and Harry could only assume the other was the Potter family crest. Lifting a hand he traced the black metal that held the colored pieces together. A loud crack broke him away from his thoughts and he turned to see Kreacher in the doorway.

"Does Mister Malfoy-Potter want a bath drawn?" the elf asked.

"Umm…no thanks, I'll just take a shower. But could you make me something to eat and bring it to the study after that?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir. What would you like?"

"I don't know. Surprise me," Harry said, smiling, recalling that the elf loved to make new dishes.

Sure enough a large grin appeared on his old lined face and he was gone before Harry could fully blink. This time he wasted no time, closing and locking the door he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the shower. Noticing the soap he breathed a sigh of relief to see that his tastes hadn't changed over the last five years as he grabbed the Axe Kilo shower soap. After washing himself he stepped out and grabbed the white towel hanging from the rack, since the green one seemed more Draco's style than his, he dried his skin.

Upon finishing dressing he found a red toothbrush and used it, and then he looked at the long black hair and used a black hair tie to pull it back and the base of his neck. Approving of his appearance he left the master suite and returned to the study to find a plate of some kind of pasta and a glass of grape juice. Normally the house elf would have served some kind of red wine, but it seems that someone told him not to let Harry have alcohol, knowing that at this point he would drink himself to death. Sighing he sat down and ate while he worked.


	5. Pleasantly Spent

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

**Chapter Four: Pleasantly Spent**

When Draco returned home with the children they instantly took off into the large mansion. Taking off his cloak he hung it in the hall closet and Kreacher appeared next to him waiting to be acknowledged. Leaning down he untied his shoes and slipped them off handing them to the elf.

"So you watched over Harry today?"

"Yes Master Malfoy-Potter. He spent the morning in the study, then he showered and had lunch in the study," Kreacher said.

"He's still there?" Draco asked moving into the house more.

"Yes sir."

"What about dinner?" The blonde asked taking the mail from the small table where the owls dropped it.

"I've taken care of it."

Draco nodded and dismissed him, before making his way to the study the mail still in his hand. Quietly opening the door he didn't see Harry at the desk but saw the dark hair spilling over the arm of the loveseat. Venturing into the room he looked over the back down at the sleeping Harry, a book resting on his chest and a quill and parchment on the floor next him. A smile came to his delicate lips as he brushed a stray hair away from his face before wordlessly summoning a blanket from another room. Careful not to wake him just yet he covered Harry slowly prying the book away from his tightly clenched hand.

Making sure Harry was completely covered he smiled and gently caressed his cheek before leaving. Making his way to the second office he had made for instances like this, he closed the door behind him. Settling down at the large black desk that his husband had more than once distracted him on, causing several documents that needed to be rewritten afterwards. Pushing through those thoughts for when the Harry's were back in their own time he concentrated on the mail. He spent at least an hour paying bills, writing approvals to have money sent to the charities Harry had insisted on, until Kreacher appeared in the office.

"Dinner is ready."

"Fetch the children and I'll wake Harry," Draco said standing and exiting the smaller office.

Returning to the study the blonde found Harry still sleeping, only this time he was curled with his back against the back of the couch. Moving around to kneel next to his husband, Draco put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. Bleary green eyes opened to meet the intense silver blue ones as Harry stretched.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you want to eat dinner? Or should I come wake you later?" Draco returned with a question of his own.

As if in response to his questioning Harry's stomach growled loudly. A blush appeared on the green eyed man's face and Draco struggled not to laugh.

"Well then, let's go get you something to eat. We can have a nice family dinner," Draco said, moving back to let him get up.

Doing just that Harry stretched and yawned after he was fully on his feet. It seemed that at that particular moment Draco took notice of the other's outfit. It was his favorite outfit on the darker man, a lovely shade of red, the sweater practically molded to his frame, which was no longer under malnourished. The blue jeans hugged his hips and upper thighs that Draco loved to caress in the throes of passion. He could feel those legs wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. Swallowing he forced his eyes away, thankful that his semi-long shirt hide his growing erection. Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out having the boy in front of him but not being able to take him. Quickly moving away with the intention of leaving before more thoughts crowded into his mind and he had to leave by himself to relieve the growing pressure, when Harry's voice stopped him, his hand on the door knob.

"My dragon? Is that the way you greet me after coming home from work?"

_My dragon. _Harry had used the pet name he'd given him after finding out about his animagus shape, which he hadn't shown the boy until after they were married. Slowly he turned back to Harry. Silver eyes glided over his form, taking in the stance that told Draco he was playfully upset with him to the cute pout on his face that the blonde had not been able to resist yet.

"Harry? Is that really you?" Disbelief filled Draco's voice.

"Who did you expect it to be? Voldemort?" Harry said, now genuinely upset.

Four strides and Harry suddenly found himself locked in a fierce kiss, Draco's arms holding tightly. The kiss continued until Harry was breathless in the other's arms. A confused face appeared as the blonde dropped small kisses on every inch of skin visible. The boy who lived pushed his husband away slightly concern spread across his face, replacing the confused one.

"Dragon, not that I mind, but why are you mauling me like there's no tomorrow?"

"You don't remember?" Draco asked, refusing to let go of him.

"No. I'm not even sure why I'm in the study."

Draco sat down on the couch with Harry on his lap explaining the whole thing. Afterwards the black haired boy sat there in silence for a moment before noticing the notes his younger self had been scribbling. Picking it up, his intense eyes scanned the document while his husband played with his hair.

"According to my younger self 'every time one of us sleeps the other becomes aware. Several studies show that one must always sleep while the other is awake, thus switching positions.'." Harry looked at Draco. "So from what you've said this will probably last the next three weeks, since that's how long my coma lasted, but there's something I don't get." A brow furrowed as he looked back down at the words.

"What, my love?" Draco asked, his hand moving to pet the skin of Harry's neck.

"If my younger self doesn't see life worth living, it could kill me, yet when he wakes he won't remember anything," Harry said.

Startled Draco's hand stopped petting to grab the parchment, looking it over. Unaware that his free hand was tightening around his husbands waist until the boy yelped and he quickly released him, gently massaging the spot. Looking up at Harry he wasn't sure how he could live without the boy next to him all these years, the dark haired man was his life and he surely wouldn't have found the will to face the accusing wizarding community all by himself.

"Then I'll just have to show you the best time of your life in the next three weeks," Draco said determined.

Harry laughed, "You could just sleep with him. Those are some of the best moments of my life." His voice was suddenly husky and seductive.

Draco moaned when his husband shifted in his lap, successfully finishing what his mind had started earlier. Placing his hands on the slender hips that tormented him so, Draco planted a kiss on his lover's before forcing them to stand. The pout that appeared on those lips made the blonde want to forget everything and push him down on the loveseat but he couldn't.

"As much as I would love to give you another 'best moment' the children are waiting for us to eat dinner with them. After dinner is when we can have our special dessert. And I intend to give you the best dessert you've had in a long time," Draco said, pulling Harry into a slow, passionate kiss before finally leaving the study.

The green eyed boy pout, but it had no affect on Draco's retreating back. Sighing heavily the boy followed his husband, enjoying the view he got from behind, even if his shirt was hiding half of it. Draco looked back over his shoulder noticing that the green eyes were fixated on his ass.

"What are you doing?" Draco teased.

"Enjoying our assets," Harry grinned.

"'Our assets? It's attached to me, shouldn't it be mine?"

"Not when I enjoy it just as much as you do," Harry retorted, the eyes moving up the body he was enjoying so much.

Draco laughed as they entered the dining room and the children jumped off their chairs to tell daddy about their day. Harry kneeled, laughing and smiling as they told him about how Unca Ron and Aunt 'Mione had showed up and let them ride on their brooms. Finally Harry told the children it was time to eat and they sat down at the table. Talking while they ate the blonde hadn't realized just how far his husband had come in five years since his depressive state. When Harry's laughed at something funny Draco smiled, taking in the genuine smile upon his lover's face, memorizing it for the undoubtedly hard times ahead. Mentally he vowed later when they were alone to burn into his memory the look upon Harry's face after a round of passionate love making.

"Dragon? Are you all right? You're being awfully quiet," Harry asked, concerned.

The blonde smiled at him. "I'm fine, my panther. Just thinking, that's all."

"Something you can share can share with the rest of table? Or will it be for my ears only?" Harry grinned.

"A little of both, I suppose. I was just thinking about how much I missed your smile these last two days. The other one will have to wait for your 'best moment' later." A devious grin spread across Draco's face.

A single eyebrow rose a curious look almost turned into a desperate need to know but the trained Auror forced it back down. He was almost tempted to have them all eat faster just so he could find out what Draco had planned but he fought against that urge as well. Instead they ate painstakingly slow, and Draco began to fidget uncomfortably in his chair. Finally the children ran off to go play with their many toys and Harry leaned against the dining room doorframe to watch them run down the hallway. His love came to stand by his side, wrapping pale arms around Harry's shoulders.

"You know, I wouldn't give any of this up for anything. I would die to protect what we've both built if I have to, but I am not going to purposely put myself in harm's way," Harry said, leaning back into Draco.

"I know. I feel the same way," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"You have to make my younger self want this as well. Love him more than you've ever loved me, because he needs it. I need it, my dragon, our lives and our children depend on it.

Draco didn't say anything but turned Harry in his grasp and kissed him lovingly. The dark haired boy didn't say anything when Draco led him down the hall to their room. Gently laying his panther on their bed he drank in the sight of him. The green lust filled eyes stared up at him expectantly, but Draco had no intention of going fast. He wanted to have every look, every sound, every movement engraved into his memory.

Pale hands started at Harry's ankles, making his way up the outside of his legs, wrapping his hands around his lover's thighs placing a kiss on both of the inside thighs. His hands roamed further up Harry's slender body to massage his hips while his mouth kissed in the wake. A groan came from below him as the body arched into his touch. Obviously Draco wasn't moving fast enough for his husband as hands weaved into the blonde locks forcing his head further up to catch his lips in a wild kiss.

When Harry's hard erection rubbed harshly against the blonde's own strained one he couldn't help but moan into the kiss returning the grind with one of his own. Harry had no trouble stripping off Draco's shirt flinging it into the dark of the room caressing the white skin underneath. The blonde slipped one of his hands under the red sweater finding one of the pink nubs which he pinched making Harry's back arch into him. After teasing the left one for a while the hand made its way to give the same pleasure to other one. Once it seemed like his panther could no longer stand the pleasant torture Draco grabbed the hem of the sweater removing it revealing the toned torso he had explored so many times.

Now both hands touched every inch of skin he could, small whining sounds instructed that he was taking too long in his foreplay, but he didn't let the sounds get to him. Instead his pink tongue shot out to lick at the right collarbone and then he nipped his way down his chest to the line where the jeans hid the rest of his body. Once again the tongue flicked out to lick along that line and Harry's body shivered under him. One of Draco's hands ghosted over the bulging erection which caused the boy to buck his voice pleading. Finally he unbuttoned the jeans and very slowly the zipper went down releasing the erect penis from its confining fabric.

Ignoring the member Draco concentrated on the jeans still hindering any lovemaking to be done, pushing them down over his lover's hips. Placing a kiss on first the left hip bone followed by the right, the blonde continued to leisurely pull the pants down, kissing the legs every inch or so on both sides. When the pants were free of the delectable body Draco started kissing his way back up the legs, only this time the inside received the feather light kisses. Once his lips reached the hardened member the kisses stopped and one hand slid under Harry's ass to knead both sides while the other rid himself of his own pants.

A finger slid between the cheeks, tenderly caressing the opening and Harry's body arched off the bed his hand clutching the bed sheets tightly. Silvery eyes darted up to catch the look of passion etched in the dark haired boy's face and smirked before he moved his head back down to finally pay attention to the limb that wanted it the most. Licking up the drops of white fluid that had already started to leak out he very carefully followed with a nip which had his lover propelling his hips up.

"Dragon! Please!" Harry moaned.

No longer able to deny that voice he took him fully into his mouth. His tongue swirled and licked while the hand that had previously been stroking a thigh came up to fondle his balls. The other hand stopped teasing his ass and moved to hold down the soon to be thrusting hips, which started right after the hand moved. While keeping his hand firmly against the bucking hips his teeth traveled the length of the member in his mouth.

"Draco….please…I need….you," Harry said, breathless.

Releasing him from his wet mouth Draco grabbed his wand, which he remembered to grab from his pants and wordlessly lubricated himself. Setting the wand back down he used both hands to lift the lower half of his lover's body. Just like in those earlier fantasies Harry's legs locked tightly around his waist with a groan escaping his swollen lips until Draco claimed them in quick kiss. Positioning him just right the blonde tormented his lover another moment before unhurriedly pushing himself in.

The first stoke was slow but as soon as the two began to speed up a pale hand came to wrap itself around Harry's neglected penis and began pumping in their rhythm. Soon the green eyes were closed tight, his back curving off the bed as the pleasure built to immeasurable heights. Finally once Harry could no longer fight it he climaxed, his seed spilling onto his chest, Draco's name on his lips, he tightened around Draco, bringing him to climax as well. After pulling out the blonde kissed his husband while his hand grabbed his wand and cleaned up the effects of their lovemaking.

Sinking into the bed next to Harry, Draco pulled him close, spooning with him, one arm draped over him protectively. When Harry heard his dragon's deep breathing letting him know he was asleep the darker haired boy carefully lifted his arm and slid out of bed. Only stopping to collect a robe and his wand he made his way to the study and closed the door behind him. Striding over the bookshelf closest to the door he spoke in Parseltongue.

"Open."

The bookcase magically began to move to reveal a set of stairs leading down into the darkness. Casting Lumos he began his descent down the stairs that no one even knew about, even his love.


	6. Speaking in Tongues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

**Chapter Five: Speaking in Tongues**

Slowly Harry woke a warm body pressed into his, holding him tightly. Panicking he sat up, relieved to see himself wearing boxers. He breathed a sigh thankful that his older self did not let him wake up naked with 'his' husband this time. Although he was pretty sure that the blonde was naked. With that thought Harry tried to leave the bet, but a pale arm pulled him back, holding him close.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you," Draco's voice whispered in his ear.

Relaxing just a little he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the embrace. He had never felt so safe or warm before and he thought it was kind of nice, perhaps even a feeling he could get used to. When that thought crossed his mind he quickly squashed it. A natural reaction by now, since he lost Sirius, almost everything he really cared about ending up leaving him in some way or another.

"I must admit, your older self told me to just take you to make you happy. But I don't think that's the way to go about it. If I did that, you wouldn't trust me so instead I'll do what I did five years ago to win you over. Then if you feel ready I can show you what true happiness is like. Besides, my panther will be here to relieve any stress I might have over the next three weeks," Draco said, sitting up.

"I suppose I can handle that. I was kind of nervous waking up in bed with you," Harry paused, turning to look at Draco. "What is with the panther and dragon tiling on the bathroom floor? Just now you called the older me panther as well."

The blonde smiled. "I had the floor custom made because the older you can shift into a panther, it's his animagus form, just like the dragon is mine."

"Strange, I always thought mine would be a stag, like my patronus," Harry said thinking.

"That's what you told me once. Now, don't tell anyone since we both have them illegally."

"What?! We both have jobs in the Ministry and we're breaking the law?" Harry asked, disbelief filling his voice.

"Yes. It is good for both of us, we've agreed to only use them to protect the ones we love as a last resort. Otherwise they're just for our amusement. You like to run and hide, then I come and find you, from there I'm sure you can figure out what comes next."

Harry felt his face blush a dark red and Draco laughed, leaning down to kiss Harry's nose lightly.

"It's been so long since I've seen you blush from such a mild comment. I like seeing you this way."

That did it. Harry fled from the bed into the bathroom, determined to stay there until he knew Draco was gone. There was a knock on the door and the dark haired boy checked to make sure the door was locked even though he knew it was useless against a wand and Draco's magic.

"What?" The boy didn't like the fact that his voice squeaked.

"I thought we could take the children to the park to play and then have a picnic. So unless you want to go in your boxers I suggest getting your cute ass dressed. Meet us in the kitchen."

Listening to the footsteps retreat and the door closing he peeked to determine that he was truly gone before stepping out. Quickly dressing he wasn't even aware of what he picked until he reached the kitchen and Draco looked at him. Checking himself he knew it wasn't what he was wearing. When Draco smirked he knew it was because he face was still bright red. Turning his face away so the blonde could no longer see it, he noticed Lily watching him intently beside him.

He couldn't help but smile at the little girl he kneeled down beside her and brushed a stray strand that he seemed to have fallen loose from her braided pigtails. Silvery-green eyes seem to take him in before she smiled widely and hugged him.

"Miss Lily, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Daddy seemed sad, so I gave him a 'get better' hug. He always gives them to me all the time," Lily said, crawling into Harry's arms.

The blonde gave his daughter a hair pet and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I think that calls for a bigger celebration than just going to the park. How about instead we go to the zoo?" Draco asked them, lifting Lucian onto his hip.

"Yay!" Lilly said, looping her arms around Harry's neck.

Lucian didn't say anything but nodded vigorously her off of his lap. It would be Harry's second trip to the zoo, his first and only experience had ended badly, even though his cousin had ended up in a snake cage. Slightly smiling at the experience he noticed everyone watching him. Being caught unaware was not something Harry was fond of, but seeing everyone smile he supposed it was not bad in this instance.

This time instead of approaching the four of them moved to a door in the kitchen Harry had not noticed before. It opened to the garage and the dark haired boy saw a sensible family car with two car seats inside. The silver car gleamed brightly as the garage door opened and Draco was strapping Lucian in behind the driver's side. Taking Lily he then put her in the other seat and opened the passenger door for his husband Draco smiled at Harry's awed look.

"Yes I am capable of driving a muggle car Harry."

Merely shaking his head he climbed into the car, buckling his seat belt while Draco closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. After they were all secure in the car they began the relatively short drive to the local muggle zoo. When they reached their destination Harry looked up in wonder at the giant entrance his hands slightly tightening his grip on the children's hands while Draco paid for the tickets. Feeling the blonde's hand on his shoulder they started their adventure into the zoo.

A couple of hours spent looking at all the animals at their own pace was one of the best experiences of Harry's life. Yet he was unexplainably eager to reach the reptile house to see the snakes, so when Draco suggested that they stop and get food Harry had to suppress a groan. The blonde gave him a knowing smile and ushered the children into the indoor food court. During lunch the Gryffindor couldn't sit still for the life of him and so finally they left the café and made their way to the reptile room.

Harry didn't know which snake to look at first; he had always wanted to talk to a real snake again but didn't want to look crazy to the muggles present if he couldn't do it. That's when he heard Lucian's voice and noticed a couple of people turning their heads to look at the boy. Harry moved towards Lucian to catch what he was saying.

"You can't possibly like it in there. All these people staring at you tapping on the glass," Lucian said, leaning on the guardrail.

It wasn't until the snake responded that Harry knew why people were staring at the boy. Judging from the look on Draco's face that he hadn't known the boy could do it either.

"It's all right I suppose. I'd like to bite the ones who start to bang to get my attention," the snake said, lifting its head.

Leaning down close to the boy, Harry spoke to him. "How long have you been able to talk to snakes Lucian?"

The boy shrugged, "Since the last time you and father brought us here."

"I spoke to Lucian last time I saw him," the snakes said.

Shocked Harry turned his piercing eyes to the snake, sure that he was also speaking Parsletongue as well. Unsure of what to do with the muggles, who were watching the two of them intently he was glad Draco was with him.

"Sorry people, you know kids are, thinking they can talk to animals. He usually doesn't talk to people unless they also speak in the language." And with that the crowd thinned, leaving them alone.

Lucian looked concerned, "Daddy, am I in trouble? Is talking to snakes bad?"

"No Lucian, it's not bad but muggles might see it as wrong, so you need to be more careful around them okay? If you like I could see about getting you your own pet snake. Would you like that?"

The boy nodded and Harry couldn't help but to hold him tightly for a long moment. After that incident they decided it would be better for them to just go home. When they got there the two of them tucked the children into bed for a nap and Harry kissed both of them on the forehead instinctual. Once in the hall the black haired boy was suddenly very nervous being alone with the other. Draco seeing his husband's obvious stress merely gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying something about mail and an office before walking off. A hand came to touch the spot Draco had kissed, green eyes never leaving the boy's backside until he disappeared from sight.

It was all instinct about where his feet took him, which was to the study where he felt more at home. Something caught Harry's eye and he wandered toward it. There hovering in midair was the word 'Open' written in red letters. Pulling out his wand he cast several spells checking it for dark magic and upon finding none he spoke it, unsure of what language it came out in. Yet the bookcase sprang to life, moving to reveal a darkened staircase. Raising his wand and casting Lumos he descended the stairs cautiously.


	7. Take the Bad With the Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

**Chapter Six: Take the Bad with the Good**

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw three doors two of them appeared to be some kind of metal so he went for the middle wooden door, deciding it was probably the safest. Pushing the door open he was surprised when it didn't creak obviously more taken care of than it appeared. Inside was a small room, no bigger than his room back at the Dursley's, and against the far wall was a single desk and chair with a new leather bound book on top. Making his way over he realized the book was actually a journal with his name written on the front. Taking a seat he opened it to the first page, settling in he began to read.

"_January 10__th__, 2002_

_This seems somewhat awkward, writing in a journal like some kind of girl, but Hermione insisted I at least try it. It would be a way to express myself without telling people about the horrible nightmares that still plague my sleep. Yes, even though Voldemort is dead, visions of him torturing Muggles still haunt my mind. Sometimes I fear that there may be a piece of him left in me, although my friends assure me there isn't. Other times it's horrors that I actually witness the guilt of not being able to save them: Cedric, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and even Professor Snape who proved he had always fought to keep his students safe, even me, the one he claimed to hate the most. I thought the guilt would kill me, pull me under, and it almost did. Until one fateful night when I was on a mission and the Death Eater I was chasing put me into a coma, that was only a few months ago. Three weeks I slept, sometimes catching glimpses of a happier life, dreams, that's all they were I told myself upon waking. Dreams I would never have. That is until Draco came to me and confessed his feelings, suddenly I had someone to live for. Someone who wanted to make me happy._

_December 1__st__, 2002_

_I almost thought I had died tonight, as he proposed to me. My heart seemed to stop beating I could no longer breathe I was waiting to wake up at any second. When I didn't I knew it was real. Of course my answer was yes. I love Draco and knew I always would._

_June 14__th__, 2003_

_We were married a few weeks ago, moving into this beautiful home, and I built these rooms for myself. No one knows about them, not even my beloved, but he doesn't need to know. I'm not hiding things, I could never betray my dragon like that."_

It seemed to end there, yet it stopped almost like it should go on and the rest of the book was blank so perhaps there really was more and Harry just had to activate it somehow. Seeing as how there wasn't anything to write with he assumed perhaps the other rooms held some kind of clue. Getting up from the desk he left the room staring at the two doors before going to the one on the right. Seeing no handle he tried to push the door open but no luck, instead the door slide at his touch. Warily he stepped inside the room, only slightly surprised at how circular it was. As he reached the middle of the room the door closed and the words, 'Show me' were written in his red handwriting.

"I hope whatever my older self has in here doesn't hurt. Show me," Harry said, almost afraid.

Darkness surrounded him before he seemed to be standing in one of his nightmares. Voldemort loomed over him ominously as he watched Cedric die once more in the graveyard. Then the hate-filled eyes turned on him, a bony finger pressing against his forehead. Time seemed to zoom forward, this time showing him something he'd only see before while asleep. As the horrible memories continued Harry sunk to his knees, tears cascading down his cheeks. Watching Sirius die had been like all the times he relived it in his sleep, in his mind, only in here it looped approximately twenty times before it moved on showing more of the people lost to Voldemort's wicked ways.

Even though he had not been entirely present at the final battle there were scenes he had never seen before. Lupin and Tonks fell before his eyes, he sat there on the stone floor helpless, in the middle of a battle long past, watching people die. Until he saw Voldemort emerge from the forest with his Death Eaters and Hagrid, carrying what looked to be a lifeless younger version of himself. The scene skipped to where he watched Snape fall prey to the evil wizard's death count. Dumbledore's death followed, including the time he saw the old wizard when his life hung in the balance.

Finally came images of him, after all was said and done he could see the haunted look in his green eyes, the dark bags, how thin and battered he looked even back where his body was currently. Then a flash and the Harry of today stood before him, wearing nothing but a robe, showing him the huge difference those five years made. Although there had been sound with the other flashes of memories the sound of his own voice startled him.

"This room is in memory of all those who died fighting against Voldemort. Ever since I started sleeping in Draco's arms the nightmares stopped, no longer could I think of them and let them rule my happiness, it's not what they'd want. So I'll put them all here in this room to remember them. Now compose yourself and visit the other room," With that the magical almost see-though Harry disappeared.

Taking several moments to gather himself he wiped the tears from his face before standing and moving to the other room. Repeating the same procedure he entered the room and speaking the words to activate the scenes. This time all of the scenes that appeared around were happy ones. First coming to Hogwarts, meeting his friends, seeing his parents in the mirror, his first Quidditch match, it went on like that, taking him through the years until finally it seemed to skip several where he knew there wasn't much happiness left in him.

Then it moved onto things Harry had never seen before. Draco confessing his feelings, their first date, first kiss, marrying the blonde man, the wedding night, which was so passionate that the real Harry blushed profusely. Becoming pregnant, and the look on Draco's face when he was told. The loving way his husband cared for him the following months. The birth of their children played twice, from different views, holding them for the first time, when they took their first steps, first words, which just happened to be 'mama', looking on as Draco laughed he realized that this, everything about this life, he wanted it. More than he wanted anything in his life. Finally after the happy memories ended once again the older him stood before him.

"There's always pain, but the good thing about hitting rock bottom is you only have one direction to go. This is what we always wanted. A chance to be happy, surrounded by people who love us as more than life. You have a chance to grab is, this is it, there will be bad times, but good ones always follow," Once again he was left with an empty room.

Slowly he moved from the room, making his way up the stairs, the bookcase moving out of his way before sliding back into place. Just as the secret entrance was closed Draco entered the room, the blonde upon seeing his face quickly crossed the room, a pale finger wiping away the tears Harry didn't know had slid down his face.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Concern was laced in the blonde's words.

"I want this," Was all the Auror could manage.

"Want what?"

"This life, being with you, the children, I want it. I want all of it," Harry said.

Draco smiled, tucking a strand of dark hair behind his husband's ear before leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
